camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Harper
Sylvia Harper is a eighteen-year-old Greek demigod, the daughter of Apollo and Laura Harper. She is the head counselor of Apollo cabin. She is currently in a relationship with Manny Kingston. Appearance Sylvia is described as a beautiful young woman, with curly black hair that made her look like a princess according to Manny, and hazel brown eyes that shine and look golden in the sunlight. She is African-american, with a light brown skin tone with golden undertones. She has a nice, sweet smile that makes her look like a princess. She is somewhat short, only being 5'4. She has both of her ears pierced and wears bow and arrow earrings on both ears, as well as a stud on her nose. She has a fit and athletic, yet curvy figure according to Manny. Manny says he can see the resemblance to her dad Apollo as Apollo is a very attractive god and Sylvia got her fathers looks, but Apollo says she looks just like her mom and Manny confirms this. Personality Sylvia is shy, withdrawn, intelligent, and mature. She is an incredibly kind and nice person, being kind and empathetic to Manny when he first arrived to Camp and realizing that it was a lot to take in. Sylvia is pretty shy, she's quiet around most strangers and can be somewhat awkward when talking to new people, such as when she called Manny cute when she was touring him without meaning to, causing both of them to blush. However she is very intelligent and is seen as the brains in the group as she is very knowledgable of the world around her and is keen at analyzing a situation, causing Chiron to compare he intelligence to a child of Athena. Sylvia is also very sassy and is good at making people look and feel stupid when they try to make fun of people or do something stupid. Despite these traits, Sylvia is very insecure and feels like everyone around her is better than her without meaning to. She beats herself up when she makes mistakes and doesn't like the praise she gets from people because she feels like it's all a facade. These traits are actually what led to Manny having a crush on her in the beginning. Fatal Flaw Sylvia's Fatal Flaw is her insecurity. She feels as if she is nowhere near as good as her other people. Abilities General Abilities *'ADHD': Sylvia's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Dyslexia': Sylvia's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods *'Acrobatics': As she was trained in gymnastics, Sylvia is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a high level of agility/acrobatic skills. She is highly skilled at parkour and free running, being able to run from a Chimera by climbing up and jumping across large buildings. Fighting Skill *'Archery': As a daughter of Apollo, Sylvia is a natural born archer. Even before Camp Half-Blood, Sylvia took archery classes and was always able to hit the bulls eye. Even by Apollo cabin standards she is an exceptional archer, unlike most archers she is able to use the midst of battle and quickly fire them, rather then having to stay in one place. Sylvia has an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. She can reload the weapon rapidly and efficiently. *'Hand to hand combat': Sylvia is also pretty skilled at hand to hand combat, usually using kicks when he opponents get to close to her but they're usually littered with arrows before they can get close to her Demigod Abilities Vitakinesis: As a daughter of Apollo, she is a natural healer. However she is noted be better with archery then healing. She can use her magic to create a healing spell that can heal herself and others, but this ability takes a lot out of her. Audiokinesis: As a daughter of Apollo, Sylvia can create and manipulate sound waves. Photokinesis: As a daughter of Apollo, Sylvia can create and manipulate light. She uses this to create light constructs like arrows. *'Light Generation': Sylvia can generate light from her own body to use it for various reasons. *'Light Aura': Sylvia can generate a harsh light from her body to blind enemies. *'Construct creation': Sylvia can shape light that she creates in constructs. **'Light Arrows': Sylvia can shape light into arrows when she runs out, these arrows are powerful and explode on contact. **'Shield of Apollo': Sylvia can shape light into a shield that protects her from attacks and reflects projectiles back at their source. *'Light Infusion': Sylvia can infuse light into her arrows, increasing their speed and destructive power. *'Orb of Light': Sylvia can create orbs of light that can explode on contact, the size can vary from the size of a baseball to the size of large door.